


All of me.

by Shadowhunter24



Series: Rockstar Au [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Or Is he?, even tho he dead, peter will be back, they are but only mentioned when it says pack and they're kinda always there, they aren't all there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter24/pseuds/Shadowhunter24
Summary: Derek and Stiles have been togehter for six months. They got togehter back in May it is now September and one has a surpsrise for the other for this special occasion.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Rockstar Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518509
Kudos: 7





	All of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know this is late like over a month late. I lost the first draft of this so I had to go through and rewrite it and I have everything else planned for the long run so that made it a little difficult to write and make everything fit. So life got busy plus the holiday and family came to town so yeah anyway I'm back and the next part is already written so that'll be up in a few days and my other story is in the works and I also have a story for Victorious as well that will be going up probably sometime next month. Anyway I'd like to thank you all for being patient me and I hope you enjoy this part please read and review wether it be about how much you like it or constructive critisim I don't mind. This song is called All of me By John Legend. So go give it a listen.
> 
> I also have a playlist titled Rock star au on spotify which has the songs in the order of the stories. If you would like to lsiten to that you can go ahead and find that by clicking the link.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/22c6v3ru7xip3jt5t3vc3pexy/playlist/35BA1RVBttQmy5IlmxDQjf?si=Wa3db6llQlOvUTkIaoGNsQ.
> 
> I hope it works or you can look it up Rockstar AU by Alli Thomas
> 
> Edited: The last was didn't have as many mistakes and I'm surprised I may have these completely edited by tomorrow if I can continue like this.

Derek sat in his hotel room running a hand through his hair as he tossed his note pad across the room. He groaned before flopping on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

“So I take it the song isn’t coming along?” Cora asked walking in with a text book.

“Not really. You need something?”

“I just don’t understand this math problem.” She said sitting next to him on the bed. “Laura’s on the phone and dad doesn’t understand either, could you help me?”

“Sure.” He replied and looked at the math problem as he started explaining it to her.

They worked on her math the rest of the night until it was finished and they went to bed.

Derek smiled glad that he was able to spend sometime with her just one on one. They didn’t get that often and he always loved the time they spent together.

He went to sleep with a smile on his face as he looked through pictures on his phone of his family.

~~~

The next morning he ate breakfast and started working on the song as it started coming along. He was writing it for Stiles and he wanted it to be perfect hoping he’d be able to play it for Stiles.

They had been together almost six months now and it wasn’t looking like they could spend it together. Derek wasn’t a public guy but he wanted the world to know that he cared for Stiles a deeper feeling then he could’ve imagined.

Stiles was sitting in the common room of the bus talking with Finstock about his plan. They’d told the Hale’s that they were busy so he couldn’t meet up with Derek.

That was technically true at the time but they’d done a little rearranging and they got two days off so they could spend their anniversary together.

They’d gotten together back in May and it was now October. They couldn’t have been happier and Stiles was still trying to convince Isaac to pop the question.

“So we get on the plane right after the concert and get checked in to the hotel when we land. The next day I’ll be in contact with Mr. Hale and show up at their hotel.”

“Okay that sounds good when he gives the go ahead we’ll head over and he’ll let us in then you turn into the white wolf and then surprise him.” Finstock said thinking it over.

“Yes then the next two days we just hang out like a pack and couples and just relax.” Stiles said as he laid down on the seat.

They agreed and talked about the up coming shows figuring out the music they were going to play for some of them and practicing other songs making sure they could play them smoothly.

~~~

Derek sighed as he got off the phone with Stiles bummed that he couldn’t see Stiles until after their anniversary. He guessed that was better than not being able to see him at all but it wasn’t the same.

His dad asked him to go to the store and pick up some groceries. “Alright I’ll head out. Cora Laura you need anything?” He asked checking to see.

“I’ll come with you little bro I need some body wash and I’ll get us some snacks for movie night.” Laura said as she grabbed her purse.

Her and Derek headed out as she winked to their father as he got up and went to the bus so Cora wouldn’t hear although she seemed really enthralled by her book.

He pulled out his phone and called Stiles figuring the boy was waiting by the phone. _“Yes Stiles, he just left the only one that knows is Laura I’m sure she’s going to stall him for a while so you should have plenty of time to get here.”_

 _“Alright thanks Mr. Hale we’ll be over there shortly.”_ Stiles said before hanging up and nodding to the others as they got in the rental car and headed to the Hales hotel room.

~~~

Derek sighed as he pushed the cart behind Laura rolling his eyes as she looked at every single body wash they had and even thought about switching to a three in one.

“Laura come on we gotta get frozen stuff and get back before they send a search party.” Derek sighed running his hand through his hair.

“Hey looking this good takes time, they don’t have my normal body wash.” She said pouting lightly.

Derek sighed and looked with her before finding one that looked almost exactly like it. “Here this ones a little different but it’s pretty close.”

She looked at it and smiled a wide grin as her face lit up. “Oh thank you little brother.” she hugged him as she got two bottles of it and put them in the cart before they got the rest of what they needed.

They finished paying for it just as their dad texted her letting her know they could go back anytime.

She smirked and helped Derek carry it back to the bus as that’s where they could store most of it and taking what they couldn’t back to the hotel.

Stiles had shifted and was curled up on Derek’s bed waiting for him to come in. His ears perked up when he heard his voice and his tail started wagging.

Cora was being held silent in her room with Scott and Isaac so she didn’t blow the secret. Stiles huffed as he got up and stretched when Derek started opening the door.

“Why is there a white dog on my bed?” He asked not taking his eyes off said white dog.

Stiles looked at him and tilted his head before he jumped off and padded up to Derek snuffling at his hand.

The others looked at him and waited for him to figure it out as he pushed the dog away getting a whine out of him. The dog growled and tugged at his shirt.

Derek sighed and turned around seeing a glowing figure in front of him before Stiles appeared and looked at him with arms crossed as Mr. Hale shut the door shooing everyone away.

“Stiles?” He asked disbelief evident.

“Now you know me?” He said crossing his arms. “You really couldn’t tell it was me? I mean Cora knew I was here from the lobby.”

“Stiles I wasn’t paying attention I’m sorry.” He said walking closer and tilting his head up to look at him. “How can I make it up to you?”

Stiles looked up at him and his tongue darted out before he leaned forward kissing Derek as he immediately kissed back. “That’s a start.”

Derek smiled and chuckled as he cupped Stiles’ face and wrapped his arm around him as they stumbled back on the bed.

Stiles chuckled as they fell back tangled in each others limbs. They laid like that and made out and Stiles explained how he managed to get time away.

They went out for food after a while and Mr. Hale reminded Derek about the concert they had to go to and they all separated getting ready in their own ways.

~~~

Cora watched Derek as he paced in the bus worrying about his song. “Der you’ll be fine it’s not the first song you’ve done for him.” She said annoyed.

“No but It’s the first song that everyone will know is for him. All the others were just so I could express my feelings and this is the same but they’re gonna know.”

“Yes they are going to know even though they know already.” Laura said walking in. “Come on we’re on in five.”

Cora got up and headed out going to make sure she was ready. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

“Der he’ll love it because you wrote it. Now lets get out on stage before Cora tries to kick us out.” Laura said chuckling.

They walked out and saw the others Derek smiled seeing Stiles and hugged him before Stiles gave him a good luck kiss. Laura and Derek walked out with Cora as he smiled saying hello to everyone.

“Good evening everyone, today is a great day for more than one reason.” Derek said looking back stage. “Today marks the day that Stiles Stilinski and I have been together for six months. I didn’t think we were gonna be able to spend it together but he surprised me this morning and we’ll be together for the next two days. So this song is for you babe.”

They started to play the song and Derek took a breath as he started signing.

_“What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down_

_What’s going on in that beautiful mind_

_I’m on your magical mystery ride_

_And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright.”_

The crowd was silent as they watched some of the girls were getting a little emotional. Scott and Isaac were watching Stiles as he looked at Derek. Laura looked at her brother as they played and danced around the stage smiling with Cora.

_“My heads under water_

_But I’m breathing fine_

_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind”_

Laura nudged Derek and nodded back stage as Stiles watched them his hand over his mouth and one on his stomach. Derek smiled and walked closer looking him in the eyes.

_“’Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I’ll give my all to you_

_You’re my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I’m winning_

_‘Cause I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you.”_

Stiles looked at him as Derek held out his hand inviting him on stage with them. Stiles started to shake his head and back up when

Scott put a hand on his shoulder. “Go on dude you’ll be fine.”

Stiles took a breath and took a hold of Derek’s hand as he pulled him on stage wrapping his arms around his waist. Isaac and Scott walked out with guitars as they played with Cora and Laura.

_“How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I’m around through every mood_

_You’re my down fall, you’re my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you.”_

Derek wiped Stiles’ eyes kissing his forehead as he waited a moment before he started to sing with Laura and Cora as well.

_“My heads under water_

_But I’m breathing fine_

_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind.”_

Stiles smiled as they held hands as he tried not to imagine everyone he knew seeing him like this on T.V. It wasn’t the first time nor would it be the last but it was still embarrassing to think about everyone watching them.

_“’Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I’ll give my all to you_

_You’re my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_‘Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

_Give me all of you.”_

Derek looked at Stiles and cupped his face as they stood in the middle of the stage with the entire crowd watching waiting to see what would happen.

_“Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it’s hard.”_

Derek sang as he pulled Stiles into a slow dance holding his hand as they started dancing with Derek twirling him around and Stiles laughing.

_“’Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I’ll give my all to you_

_You’re my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I’m winning_

_‘Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you.”_

Derek finished the song as he pulled Stiles to his chest and kissed him gently as the crowd erupted in cheers. “So he sings, writes music, plays the guitar, and he dances.” Stiles said wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Well contrary to popular belief you don’t know everything about me.”

Stiles laughed and kissed him making the crowd rise up again before they had to move onto the next song.

Derek smiled for the rest of the set dancing on stage as everyone clapped and sang along with some songs.

Stiles laughed with Isaac and Scott back stage as they listened to the songs and the crowd. Scott left to go to the bathroom and Stiles talked with Isaac about popping the question to Scott.

After the concert was over they headed out waiting at the cars for the pack while they signed autographs. Derek walked up to Stiles and hugged him from behind burying his face in his neck.

The others went back to the hotel while Stiles and Derek walked around the city for a bit before heading to the bus after getting a few drinks to celebrate their six month anniversary.

They got tangled in limbs and sheets throughout the night. Scott and Isaac went to grab some stuff from the bus but decided against it when they got there after smelling the activities of their night deciding that they could wait and went back to the hotel.


End file.
